runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cyanlime
Hello there Cyanlime, welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to the User:Cyanlime article. Since you are a new user, you should take our easy [[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Tutorial|'Tutorial']] to get an idea of how things work around here. A good look at the [[RSF:RULES|'the Rules']] and [[:Category:Policies|'Policies']] to make sure everything is being done right is always worthwhile. If you ever need any help, look to the "Help" menu on the left, or leave a message on my talk page. I'd love to help you out! I look forward to working with you -- Howiter1 (Talk) 01:36, June 25, 2011 Oi! I've kind of retired from RuneScape for the most part, so I don't get on often. :\ Whatcha need though? :o -- Wiki Background Loving the new background for this wiki :D Pie Agency -- talk -- 05:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D I'm working on the new logo right now. Cyanlime 06:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) NICE BACKGROUND BRO!!!!! ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 17:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cyan - just a line to thank you for the new theme. I'm really glad that you're making positive changes to the wiki, and hopefully it will help stir up a new community again. Thanks, Smith. 23:18, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey man! I'm kind of looking into writing things nowadays, like roleplaying (;] you know it baby) and stuff, so I don't really want to start up something new. But if you have a project of yours you'd like me to get into, I'm certainly up for that. :D I'm afraid I'm not working on any group projects atm, but I'm currently brainstorming some ideas for a new contest soon, so I look foward to seeing your submission. :) Cyanlime 01:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Ohai Hey again, sorry for taking so long to do anything on here. Anyways, looks like your proposal for more alertness of affilition links within the Runescape Wiki is doing quite well. If this keeps up you may have more members soon ;) Touhou FTW 23:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Mm, the appeal seems to be doing well right now. :D I hope somebody in charge of the RS Wiki takes a look at it soon. Cyanlime 01:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well seeing as there was a hint of oposition, I think it will take the full two weeks to close. Touhou FTW 01:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! - Proposition Are you interested in starting something new, like from scratch? What I'm talking about is creating joint fiction without a base. Here on RSFF, we use RuneScape as the base and nothing can ever come of it for that reason. I mean really, we can make amazing armor or perilous quests but it'll never be part of RuneScape :(. And, sadly, very few view the things we create. Would you be interested in creating fiction from scratch? Maybe you, His Antelopeness (or whatever he calls himself nowadays, he has so many names D:), a few others and I could create our own world with our own rules and making stuff to go along with that. From there we could write our own fiction to a point where it might even be book worthy. Who knows? I realize you've got Scape-fever, but perhaps you'd like to give it a try? Let me know! ^^^ For Berus I'm all for it. :D. But base as in like, a RuneScape update, of our own RuneScape world? 8D Add Nabz018 to it too. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 21:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm talking about our own world completely outside of the scope of RuneScape itself. Just create our own universe and world and everything, with our own beginning to it, our own gods, our own races, and our own epic conflicts. How do ya like them apples? :O : Sounds like it could be fun, but we'd have to find another website to write it on. If you can find a nice wiki or something where we could work on something like this, I'll be sure to help you guys with stuff. :) Cyanlime 01:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :We can pretty easily get a wiki for it, and I think that might be the best option for now. But we'd need a name first, before we start delving in. Any suggestions? :P : Perhaps the name "WyvernScape"? :P Or probably "Wargames of the World of Wyvern"? Dunno, go meet in Cyanlime's Clan Chat on RS or we can discuss on the chat here :o. Perhaps Pie Agency can join us if he wants to XD. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 04:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Great and Mighty Cyanlime, we present to you Cykell.wikia.com, the beginning of our project. We hope that you are pleased by this and will join us on our path to creation.